Mas allá de la Vida
by Nobuko Hirano
Summary: Para Kitsuneta Bulma, desde su muerte, ha esperado algo con hancias durante diez años, ¿que sera aquello tan importante que no la dejara en paz hasta descubrirlo?
1. Chapter 1

Este fic, en mera realidad no es mío, cierto, yo hice toda la trama y la ideas salieron de mi cabeza, pero el que me inspiro a realizar este fic no fue mi alma o amor por Vegeta, fue una pequeña personita llamada Kitsuneta, esta personita, al parecer de mi edad, me ha dicho que quería hacer esto desde hace un tiempo, y me sentí tan alagada de que me eligiera a mi para escribir esta pequeña trama, que no he podido negarme, pequeña he tardado mucho debido a que quería que saliera perfecta solo para ti, espero y no te hayas olvidado de mi.

Bulma.

**Mas allá de la vida.**

**Capitulo uno: Encuentro en el mas allá.**

Bulma estaba que se moría de ganas –no literalmente, mas muerta no puede estar- de que llegara el momento que había esperado desde que falleció, no podía creer que ella deseara eso, era demasiado egoísta, solo por el bien de ella, PERO AL DEMONIO CON LA ETICA Y LA MORAL, no podía seguir viviendo de este modo.

Habían pasado casi diez años desde que ella había fallecido, DIEZ, conoció a sus nietos, sí, conoció a sus bisnietos, uno pero sí, que mas podía desear, algo que claramente extrañaría hasta que estuviera de nuevo con ella, algo que no podría reemplazarse con nada.

Un corazón que le tendiera la mano y le diera calor en las frías noches del paraíso.

Sorprendentemente ella no había querido ir al paraíso de los mortales, no salió de la oficina de Enma-Daioh-Sama, hasta que este le había otorgado el permiso de pasar la eternidad en el paraíso de los guerreros, argumentando que tal vez no peleo, pero que su ingenio muchas veces los había llevado a la victoria en repetidas ocasiones, aunque realmente sus motivos eran otros.

En parte estaba complacida de estar muerta, tenían la clara ventaja de tener la apariencia de su época de oro, y gracias a Kami-sama, la época de oro de Bulma fue a los veintinueve y no a los cuarenta como otras personas, como Chi-chi, que por tener conocimiento en artes marciales había entrado al paraíso de los guerreros, pero tenia la apariencia de una mujer de algunos cuarenta y tres años

Y aun así la envidiaba, estaba en compañía de sus hijos, y de su marido, siempre se había enorgullecido de que a pesar de ser mayor que Chi-chi, se veía mas joven, y alardeaba ser mas inteligente, pero quien la viera en estos momento, la gran Bulma Briefs, celosa de su mejor amiga de la cual siempre se sintió superior.

Era cierto, se seguía viendo mas joven y seguía siendo mas inteligente, pero ella no poseía a nadie de su familia en ese lugar, sus padres había indo al paraíso de los mortales, hacia donde ella había sido destinada a ir, pero que con sus rabietas de niña mimada se había negado.

Ahí estaban todos sus amigos, Krilin y N°18 con su hija Marron, Goku y Chi-chi con Goten y Gohan, que a su vez estaba con Videl, y ella, sola, como desde hace diez años.

Ninguno de sus hijos había muerto aun, y ciertamente no deseaba que lo hicieran, pero extrañaba estar con su familia, pero pronto eso cambiaria.

Agito fuertemente su cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos de ella, este día era especial para ella, y ciertamente el papeleo con en gran dios del otro mundo no duraba cinco minutos, había que evaluar el alma, aunque ella ya sabia el resultado que daría ese "examen"

Llevaban ahí alrededor de media hora, ella y todos sus amigos la acompañaban, solo faltaba él para que toda la primera generación de los Z Tenshi estuviera de nuevo reunida, sorprendentemente, Ten-shin-han, acompañado de Chaoz y Yamcha estaban ahí, no le sorprendió tanto ver a Ten, después de todo era un monje y la paz era su credo, y Chaoz nunca se separaba de él, pero Yamcha nunca se había acostumbrado a la idea del cambio en el corazón de la oji-azul, pero ahí estaba, esperando con ella que su mas grande sueño se hiciera realidad.

La gran puerta del despacho de Enma-Daioh-Sama se abrió, dando el paso a la entrada del paraíso guerrero donde ellos estaban, sonrisas se formaron el los rostros de todos, sin ecepicion alguna, pero en ella tubo una reacción diferente, sonrió, pero sus ojos se llenaron de una salada agua a la que ya estaba acostumbrada desde que lo conoció.

Ahí estaba el, con sus brazos cruzados, su cabello volvían a ser las grandes llamas de antes, seguía sin creer que se había dejado cortarlo, su cuerpo y cara eran los de antes, parecía tener de nuevo treinta años, pero lo que nunca había cambiado, desde que lo conoció, eran esos profundos ojos azabaches y su sincera sonrisa de lado, no se pudo contener mas y corrió hacia él, que sin dudarlo un momento y para sorpresa de todos, había extendido sus brazos para recibirla, cuando por fin estuvieron de nuevo juntos, sintieron que un gran peso desaparecía de sus hombros.

-Tardaste demasiado.- Susurro ella en su oído.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo él mientras la besaba.

Kitsuneta y en general ¿Qué les pareció? Próxima semana el capitulo siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mas allá de la vida.**

**Capitulo dos: Por fin reunidos.**

Todos se acercaron a celebrar que por fin el gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins estaba de nuevo con ellos. Goku fue el primero en hablar.

- Bienvenido Vegeta, ya te extrañábamos.

- Si, nos hacia falta alguien engreído y presumido.- Dijo Yamcha, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del mencionado y su esposa.

- Tomare eso como una broma Yamcha, pero no dejare que te vuelvas a referir de ese modo a mi esposo.- Dijo una peliazul molesta.

- Chicos, chicos, no es momento de discutir, Vegeta esta de nuevo con nosotros y eso es objeto de celebración.- Hablo Krilin por primera vez.

- Eso es verdad, Vegeta tenemos mucho de que hablar.- Dijo Bulma.

Vegeta imaginando lo que vendría se puso momentáneamente azul, como cuando veía gusanos, a lo que todos rieron y Bulma hiso un puchero de molestia.

…

Estaban todos sentados un prado, lejos de los cuadriláteros y de los entrenamientos ruidosos, un lugar muy tranquilo perfecto para charlar con el recién llegado.

Era una imagen digna de ver, cualquiera hubiera matado con tal de hacerlo, todos estaban sentados en círculo, reunidos como familia, Vegeta estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, con su mano izquierda sosteniendo a Bulma quien estaba recargada en su hombro, a su derecha estaban Goku y Chi-chi riendo, junto a ellos Goten, y luego Gohan quien estaba abrazado de Videl, les seguían Krilin y 18 y en medio de ellos estaba la linda Marrón, que por cierto nadie sabia que hacia en ese paraíso si ella nunca peleo, y al final Yamcha, Chaoz y Ten Shin Han, nunca antes, ni en vida, habían estado de este modo, pero todos sentían una gran conexión que pasaba por sus cuerpos al estar todos juntos de nuevo.

De seguro fueron todas las peleas que tuvieron todos juntos, ya sea unos contra otros, y todos en equipo, pero se sentían mejor estando todos juntos que individuales.

- Dime Vegeta, ¿ya no hubo peligro en la tierra? – Dijo Goku emocionado por alguna pelea interesante.

- Los hubo, pero ya no como antes, mas bien eran parecidos a cuando atacaron los idiotas de Abo y Kado.- Dijo como si nada.

- Oh ya veo, entonces no fueron problema para ti ¿verdad?- Comento desilusionado por la facilidad del problema.

- Así es.

- Y ¿como esta la linda Bulla?- Pregunto Bulma emocionada por su bisnieta.

- ¿BULLA?- Preguntaron todos.

- Es la hija de Bra, esta muy grande y es igual, de gritona que su madre y su abuela.- Dijo Vegeta en un tono burlón, recibiendo un puchero de Bulma, quien después le saco la lengua.

- Bulma, ¿Es que en tu familia nada es normal? – Pregunto 18 sorprendida por el nombre.

- ¿A que te refieres?- Dijo ella algo molesta.

- Es que… bueno… tu madre se llama Bunny, tu Bulma, tu hija Bra, tu nieta Bura, y ahora tu bisnieta Bulla, eso es raro, además de sus comportamientos y tratos.

A todos les corrió una gota de sudor por la parte de atrás de la cabeza esperando la reacción de la recién reencontrada pareja, todos sabían lo egocéntrica que era Bulma respecto a su familia, y lo protector que era Vegeta respecto a Bulma, y a su familia aunque no lo admitiera, al parecer todos menos la intrépida 18, pero para su sorpresa, ellos solo se agarraron a carcajadas.

- Ese es el punto.- Dijo Vegeta.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntaron todos de nuevo.

- Ustedes creen que los Briefs…- Fue interrumpida por un gruñido de Vegeta. – Perdón, creen que los _Vegeta_ Briefs, ¿queremos ser una familia normal? Todos los nombres son por lo mismo, los… _Vegeta_ Briefs –Corrigió antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo.-, no queremos ser normales, mis padres siempre dijeron que una familia de científicos no puede ser normal, y esa creencia seguí toda mi vida, y a Vegeta no pareció molestarle.

- No lo puedo creer Bulma, eso en serio es algo raro.- Dijo Chi-chi aun asombrada por sus palabras.

- Lo dice la persona que le puso a su hijo _"Arroz".- _Dijo mofándose del nombre de Gohan, quien solo se puso rojo.

- SE LO PUSE POR EL ABUELO DE MI GOKU.

- ¡Y TU CREES QUE TRUNKS SE LLAMA ASÍ POR QUE SE LO SACO EN LA LOTERIA! ¡ERA EL NOMBRE DE MI TATARABUELO TRUNKS L. BRIEFS!

- ¡SI PERO ES MEJOR TENER EL NOMBRE DE UNA COMIDA, AL DE ALGUNA PRENDA DE ROPA INTERIOR _BUL-MA!_

En todo el espacio solo se escucho un "_ssss" _ de todos los presentes, todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, incluso Vegeta, sabían que no le debías recordar a Bulma el significado de su nombre, amenos que quisieras morir, pero en los momentos de enojo Chi-chi era como una saiyajin, no razonaba mas que para decir palabrotas.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo con una calma que daba miedo, incluso vegeta se puso teso.

- Lo que oíste. Dije que es mejor llamarse "_Arroz" a llamarse…_

- No-lo-di-gas.- Amenazo Bulma poniéndose roja de ira.

- Chi no creo que…

- Cállate Goku… mejor a llamarse "_TRU-SA"_

-Ay no, ya valió, dios, esto estará bueno, te remataran chi, al fin una pelea.

Comentaron Goku, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta y 18, Krilin y Videl respectivamente, mientras que Ten, Yamcha, Chaoz y Marrón solo pusieron cara de horror.

Pero justo cuando Bulma y Chi-chi se abalanzaron una contra la otra sus respectivos maridos las detuvieron, muy a pesar de Vegeta.

- ¡HEY! HEY Hey, ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?- Dijo Goku nervioso por las miradas acecinas que las mujeres se lanzaban.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kakarotto, ¿pero que tal primero una pelea?- Dijo tramando algo.

- ¿Con el estomago vacio?- Pregunto Goku.

- Nosotros no…

- ¿No querrás decir…- se puso azul y no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta.

- Ellas…

Y sin previo aviso soltó a Bulma, haciendo que Chi-chi se soltara de Goku, ambas como tigres enjaulados, salieron inmediatamente a su contrincante peleado, como si del ultimo pedazo de Dango se tratara.

- ¿VEGETA POR QUE LO HISISTE?- Dijo Goku algo molesto cuando llego junto a el.

- Conozco a mi mujer, se que si no saca su irá en este momento, cuando tu arpía se duerma, le ira mal.- Goku solo volteo a ver a las mujeres con cara de angustia.

…

- ¡AUCH! Hazlo con cuidado.- Se quejaba Bulma ante las toscas curaciones de su marido.

- Si no te pelearas como niña de colegio no te pasaría esto.- Se burlo el.

- ¿Como quieres que pelee?- Dijo ella molesta.

- Pues no se, pero si yo solo supiera halar el cabello y arañar la cara, no me metería con alguien que gano el campeonato mundial de artes marciales.- Dijo el aguantando una carcajada.

- Anda, búrlate, que conste que de todos modos le gane.

- Bueno, eso ni quien te lo discuta.

- ¿Es verdad?- Pregunto ella después de un rato de silencio.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto él, concentrado en amarrar la venda de su brazo sin lastimarla.

- Que mi nombre es feo, ¿es verdad?

En ese momento él la miro, estaba ya oscuro, estaba sentada en la cama, y el en una silla frente a ella, recordó cuando recién llego a la tierra, como después de cada entrenamiento, ella lo curaba con sumo cuidado, y después de ganarse su confianza, se quedaba, primero solo se hacían compañía, luego ella hablaba y Vegeta escuchaba, de pronto el comenzó a contestarle, eran conversaciones enteras que duraban horas, y un día, con un simple "_tengo frio" _ de parte de Bulma, todo cambio, no hace falta decir que paso después, se enamoro de ella, se su carácter duro pero frágil, de su belleza, de su carisma, de su bondad, se había enamorado de esos ojos de mar.

- No, nada que venga de ti puede ser feo.- Dijo el dándole un beso.

- Vegeta te extrañe tanto.- Dijo abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar.

- Tonta.

Usualmente se habría molestado, pero lo dijo con un tono tan diferente al habitual, ella entendió que era su forma de decir "_También te extrañe"_

- ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo sin mi?- Dijo ella juguetona.

- Conocer chicas lindas.- Contesto risueño, recibiendo un suave golpe de parte de Bulma. – Tu sabes que no hice mas que entrenar y…

- ¿y? ¿y que?

- Extrañarte.

A Bulma los ojos se le llenaron de agua, el nunca había dicho algo respecto a sus sentimientos por ella, y ahora estaba ahí, confesando que la había extrañado estos diez años, no resistió mas se lanzo a el, quien desprevenido, perdió el equilibrio y se fue para atrás, claro que la puso a ella arriba para que no recibiera ningún daño.

- Vegeta te amo.- Dijo dándole muchos besos en la cara.

- Sabes que yo también.

Se dieron un largo y dulce beso, y así se quedaron un rato, viendo por la ventana la linda luna del paraíso guerrero, recordando sus viejos tiempos, se sentían con una armonía enorme, mejor que la sensación de dejar de sufrir cuando mueren, y eso que habían disfrutado esa sensación.

Habían soportado tiempos duros, ella soporto infidelidades, y el humillaciones, ella desilusiones, y el confusiones, ambos la muerte del otro a manos de Majin Boo, ella la posesión de él a manos de Baby, el la muerte definitiva de ella, y ella diez años de espera, la lista puede seguir, enumerando cada uno de los malos momentos que habían pasado a manos del otro, pero preferían recordar los buenos, como su primera noche, el nacimiento de Trunks, su reencuentro después de lo de Boo, el nacimiento de Bra, las derrotas de Baby, el súper Androide 17, y Omega Shen-Long, y claro, hoy, el día en que se reencontraron, para ya nunca mas separarse, el día, en el que Vegeta había declarado sus sentimientos abiertamente sin ser derrotado por su orgullo, el día, en el que se quedarían juntos… **Mas allá de la vida.**

**FIN… ?**


End file.
